The licence
"The licence" is an episode from season 13 About Connie teaches Eugene how to drive Episode dialog Whit: ahh there's nothing like a realatvily quiet afternoon perfect time to drink afternoon coffee and read the news paper Connie and Eugene argue* Whit: all... alright time out Whit: I was remarking how nice and quiet the after noon was.. What's the problem Eugene: well.. Connie: I will! Connie: well... we were in the library and we started talking about goals Eugene: in your insistence I must add Whit: Eugene...go ahead connie Connie: we were talking about things we want to do with our lives And I mentioned that maybe.. one of the things I might wanna do is be a teacher *Eugene laughs" and when I said that he laughed at me! Whit: Eugene.. Eugene: I'm sorry Mr.Whitaker I couldn't help myself I don't know know what comes over me simply the idea of MISS KENDALL Eugene laughs* Being a TEACHER *Eugene continues laughing* Whit: Eugene! Connie: Oh yeah OH YEAH at least I have a DRIVERS LICENSE Eugene: "stops laughing" Whit: 0_0 Eugene: very typical miss Kendall I give you constructive criticism and you respond with such rudeness Connie: Constructive Criticism! Whit: alright that's Enough boy you two really take the cake.. Now I want you to apologize to each other Eugene: what!/ Connie: apologize! I can't do that he started it! Whit: well maybe so but that crack about his licence was a low blow Eugene: it certainly was... Whit: well your not off the hook either Eugene Eugene: huh? Whit: I don't believe for a minute that the laughing was uncontrollable if Connie thinks she wants to be a teacher she should be encouraged not laughed at now Apologize Eugene: well..very well Mr Whitaker..I apologize Whit: Connie.. Connie: I'm sorry to Eugene Whit: now that's better.. Why can't you to help each other not tear yourselves down Connie: I guess it's because we don't see eye to eye Eugene: and besides the opportunity to *help each other* shows only one way Mr Whitaker Whit:is that a fact Eugene: uhh huh Whit: well then you can help each other right now Connie: how?!? Whit: Eugene you wanted my help getting your drivers license right Eugene Eugene: yes Mr Whitaker Whit: well you want to be a teacher Connie Meet your first pupil Connie: wait Mr Whitaker you don't mean... Whit: your gonna teach Eugene how to drive Four seconds later* Eugene: Mr Whitaker I refuse I I REFUSE I can't have miss Kendall HA teaching me how to drive Connie: yeah? Whit: and why not? Eugene: because putting her in such a Position will grant her a great advantage! Whit: that makes it sound like your in a competition Eugene: but it will grant her a advantage of power! Connie: woah ho ho oh I get it it's ok for YOU to be Mr SMARTY PANTS but since you have high levels of knowledge your not used to having less power Eugene: miss Kendall.. There is nothing that I don't know Connie: maybe...how to drive Eugene: YOU SEE it's started ALREADY Connie: WELL... whit: hold it...hold it! Look Eugene Connie passed her drivers license with flying colors written in the road test she's perfectly capable of teaching you IF you obey her you understand? Eugene: yes sir Whit: and as for you Connie this represents one of the biggest challenges a teacher can face to an bright student and I'm sure you will not abuse the authority over Eugene Connie: right! Whit: good.. Now you better decide what time your gonna meet Connie: how about this afternoon Eugene: no that would not be good for me Connie: and why not.... Eugene: well I don't bealive I have to tell you that Connie: oh as the right as a teacher to know what my students are up too Connie and Eugene argue again* Whit: so glad I got my point across (End of script for now) Category:Episodes